


Colours of Manda'yaim-Characters: their looks, tiny timeline

by MiJo71



Category: Colours of Manda'yaim
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:55:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25862425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiJo71/pseuds/MiJo71
Summary: just a summary of my characters and what they / their armours look like, plus a tiny timelineI will add / update if there are changes and additionscreated it for myself and my lonely braincell, but gorgeous @TheHeartOfAMandalorian aka foxlace pointed out that it might be nice to have as a reference
Comments: 5
Kudos: 2





	Colours of Manda'yaim-Characters: their looks, tiny timeline

Characters and their looks

Well we all know what Din, Paz and the Armourer look like armour-wise, so I refrain from going into detail with them. With Paz I took the liberty to invent his looks, might do so with the Armourer too.

If there are any additions I will update.

Yeah, I’m a sucker for scents, please don’t hold it against me.

Characters of the past:

**Jurann Sheg**

leader, captain, planner, provider. “ _buir_ ” of the Keldab crew

armour: dark / night blue, orange streaks

nickname: _Shereshoy_ , or _Sher’ika_ as May / his _riduur_ called him, tall

**Mayh Sheg**

petit in comparison to Jurann

lively, mother figure

armour repainted to match his colours

 **Denx Duanuawr** :

first lover, riduur to be

tall lean figure, fiery, spunky, quick mind with an even quicker tongue

black hair, short cropped and somewhat spiky, Cavansite blue eyes, handsome face with a square chin and high cheekbones

armour: dark green, red T-Visor

Characters of the present:

**Tusru Kryban**

late brother, just mentioned (no description so far)

**Sori Kryban**

late wife, just mentioned, (no description so far)

black pearl armour, red T-visor, armour now worn by Vayra

**Vayra Kryban**

Clan Varad:

oval face, M-shaped hairline, dark copper hair, ends a shade lighter, some grey strands on temples, waist length, green eyes , colour changing possible, every little wrinkles at eyes’ corners, curved eyebrows, scar that cut horizontally across her left forehead, high cheekbones, delicate small-ridged nose, irregularity as once broken, perfectly proportioned lips, soft ridge at the cupid’s bow, fine chin with slight dimple (yeah I know a beauty from another galaxy lmao)

scent: mahonia

armour: black pearl armour, red T-visor, edges with golden ornaments (Scandinavian/ Viking – Celtic inspired)

**Dargak Kryban**

Zabrak

Dargak: 49, born in 40 BBY

(Iridonia, Ziost (age 3-10 = 37BBY – 30 BBY),

Korriban (age 11-16 = 29 BBY-24 BBY),

Mandalore / fighting corps (age 17 – 21 = 23 BBY – 19BBY),

travelling time / fighting corps / bounty hunting (age 22 – 25 = 18 BBY – 15 BBY)

Ossus age 26- 49 = 14 BBY – 9 ABY)

adoption of Vayra at the age of 19

Instead of my meek description see piece of art for reference (dear artist, thank you for that hottie!!)

<https://i.pinimg.com/736x/3c/79/f3/3c79f32ce48295f1a1023fd07bda5d12--star-wars-sith-star-wars-characters.jpg>)

armour: Black, shining, also edges with ornaments (see Vayra) in silver

**Tharam Tern**

dark chocolate brown hair, too long for his comfort, but he is a lazy bachelor (so hey, kriff it!) hazel-green eyes, not too angular face, youthful face, boyish grin, slightly hollow cheeks, high cheekbones, slightly upturned nose, kissable lips , mostly straight brows, scar starting on the bridge of his nose reaching into the hollow of his left cheek

scent: earth and thyme

armour: green-blue armour, blue T-visor

Again I was seraching for a visualisation of Tharam, think the following come closest (dear artist, thank you for your incredible work!!!, I'd definitely like to picture Tharam look like this hotty!)

###  <https://www.pinterest.de/pin/413205334563278024/?nic_v2=1a60QEIA8>

**Tulata Tern**

Tharam’s sister

dark blonde hair, wavy, just barely to her shoulders, amber eyes, full lips

armour: dark red, dark T-visor

scent: Honeysuckle

**Paz**

angular face, jet black hair, the crew cut, strong chin almost hidden beneath a likewise coloured five-day beard, two greying streaks leading down from the corners of this mouth, grey-blue eyes.

**Bril & Fina Rull**

Riduure

Armour: maroon couple

A dozen kids nameless, but **Liom** ( 6-8 yrs, green eyed boy, **Deyu, Leka** = parents = dead).

timeline:

ABY 9 present (30)

Bounty hunter

0-5 ABY Great Purge

0 ABY Scarif Yavin, death of crew (21)

5 BBY member of crew (16-21)

8 BBY fighting corps (13-16)

13 BBY training (8-13)

19 BBY Siege of mandlore /thousand tears // Din’s rescue

21 BBY born

Tharam: 35, born in 26 BBY

Din: born 30 – 27 BBY


End file.
